Sorpresa!
by Shinigamysan999
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Joey y Seto tiene el regalo perfecto.    SetoxJoey Yaoi Lemon


-Seto…..(snif)de verdad piensas abandonarme ahora?-Exclamó Joey, sollozando.

En la mansión Kaiba, Joey, lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de Seto. Sería la última vez que estaría en ellos, sintiendo su calor, sabiendo que no podría olvidar su calidez.

-Seto, eres cruel, eres un estúpido, te odio, pero a la vez te amo Seto, no puedo vivir sin ti.-Suplicaba Joey.

-Yo tampoco cachorro, pero… ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?...Solo serán tres días…

-¿Tres días? Setooooooo! Eso es mucho tiempo! Y además es mi cumpleaños, ¿vas a dejarme solo justamente hoy?-El cachorro seguía insistiendo.

-De verdad, que lo siento cachorro…pero son negocios, no puedo hacer nada.-Dijo, abrazándole y besándole la frente.

-Está bien me quedare solo el día de mi cumpleaños sin nadie que me acompañe y sin nadie con quien compartir mi felicidad-Dice el rubio dejando caer unas lagrimitas aposta, para convencer al ceo.(a mi me convencería jeje) pero el trabajo, es el trabajo.

-Así es mi cachorro, salgo ya, te llamaré en cuanto llegue. Adiós amor, no olvides que te quiero.-Y salió de la mansión con una siniestra sonrisa en la cara.

-Tres días, tres días, tres días, ¿Qué podía hacer en tres días? (podría fugarse conmigo a algún lugar del paradisiaco xd) Era demasiado, ¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago? (insisto en lo de el lugar paradisiaco) Podría llamar a Yugi, pero seguramente estaría con Yami, podría llamar a Tristan, pero seguramente estaría con Duke, podría llamar a su hermana, pero estaba de viaje, podría llamar a Tea pero... bueno, mejor a Tea no.

Así, que decidió ver la televisión y así paso el rato(unas cinco horas), tumbado en el sofá y embobado por la tele. (¡Como yo!)

-Ring, ring(aunque no lo parezca, es un teléfono)

-Joey: ¿Quién? Contestó de mala gana todavía tumbado en el sofá.

-Seto: Soy yo Joey.

-Joey: Seto…te echo de menos

-Seto: Yo a ti también…

-Joey: ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Seto: Nada en especial, pero echo en falta te cuerpo, Joseph

-Joey: ¿Seto?

-Seto: Si cachorro echo en falta tu precioso cuerpo….mmm.

-Joey: Seto, ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Seto: No, estoy perfectamente, dime ¿Me echas de menos?

-Joey: Sabes que sí…

-Seto: Bien, pues, ¿Por qué no acaricias tu cuerpo como lo suelo hacer yo?

-Joey: Seto… (Sonrojado) de verdad me estas preocupando…

-Seto: Vamos cachorro, será nuestro juego, tu piel es tan suave…ah

-Joey: E,E,Esta bien,- y empezó a acariciar su cuello lentamente.

-Seto: bajo lentamente, ¿te estás excitando?

-Seto: Te desnudo lentamente…

-Joey: Seto…

-Seto: He llegado a tus pezones ¿verdad? ¿Ya están erectos?

-Joey: ah…Seto...sigue... (En estos momentos Joey ya no es consciente de sí mismo y la voz de Kaiba lo ha envenenado por completo)

-Seto: ah...si...me encanta oír tu dulce voz suplicándome cachorro. Baja, baja muy lentamente…estoy llegando a tu hombría...mmm Te gusta esta zona ¿A que sí?

Joey: Si Seto…ah

Seto: Joey, hazlo más rápido

Joey: Seto, hazme tuyo

Seto: (valla, no pensé que se lo tomaría tan enserio)…Ten paciencia cachorro, sabes que me encanta hacerte mío, pero también me encanta hacerte sufrir.

Joey no aguantaba más así que introdujo un dedo en su entrada.

Joey: Seto, (intentando parecer convincente) no puedo esperar, hazme tuyo ya…

Seto: (en persona) Cachorro, me estás haciendo trampa.

-¿¡Que haces tú aquí!-Pregunta, sorprendido el rubio.

-Castigarte por tu impaciencia.

Cogió a Joey en brazos (a lo recién casados) y lo llevo a su habitación, Joey estaba en estado de shock, ¿Qué hacía Seto allí? , ¿Y la llamada? ¿? Su mente estaba echando humo, pero cuando vio la habitación creyó entenderlo todo, la cama tenía sabanas blancas, toda la habitación estaba adornada con velas, un suave olor a incienso recubría el cuarto, y en el suelo, un camino de pétalos de rosa conducía a la cama.

-Seto…esto…

- Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar cachorro, tienes que recibir tu castigo.

Seto tumbó a Joey en la cama y beso sus labios con pasión, Joey correspondió al beso fundiendo sus lenguas en una. Seto, besó el cuello de Joey, mientras este le quitaba la camisa, acariciando su espalda, Seto acarició el pecho de Joey, acariciando sus pezones, bajando a su entrepierna, la acarició con delicadeza, y empezó a lamer la punta por un tiempo, desesperando a su cachorro,

-Ah…Seto, por favor…

-Ahora te enseñare a ser paciente cachorro

-Vale, seto, ya he aprendido la lección pero esto es demasiado, sigue por favor…

-Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti…pero he dicho que voy a castigaste y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Seto dejó la entrepierna de Joey y empezó a lamer su entrada, mientras se masturbaba con la mano, y de golpe introdujo su hombría dentro de él, sacándole un fuerte gemido a Joey.

-Seto…ah Seto Dios casi me matas…

- En eso consiste el castigo, y si esto te resulta duro, espera lo que viene ahora.

Seto empezó a moverse con un ritmo fuerte, tocando la próstata de Joey en sus envestidas, haciendo que los dos gritaran de placer.

-Ah Seto sigue ah ah mas rápido

-Ah cachorro, eres más estrecho de lo que recordaba

-Seto, ha me vengo ah.

-Juntos cachorro.

-Te amo seto…

-Y yo a ti cachorro…

Y acabaron, Seto dentro de Joey, y Joey entre los dos, uno encima del otro abrazándose y suspirando…

-Seto ha sido estupendo…

-Feliz cumpleaños Joey.- dijo recostándose en la cama y abrazando a Joey alado suyo.

-Seto, pero, ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Te has arrepentido de dejarme solo?

-No, Joey, en realidad nunca me fui, quería preparar el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, y te dije una mentirijilla…

-Seto… eres muy malo…

-Ya, pero estuvo bien ¿verdad?

-Sí… ¿pero lo de la llamada?

-Quería darle morbo al asunto…

-A, vale. Gracias Seto.

-No hay de que cachorro (_jajajaja,(risa de malo) tengo suerte de que Joey sea tan ingenuo, seguro de que no se ha dado cuenta de que hay cámaras en todas las habitaciones de la mansión.)_

Joey: Buenas noches Seto

Seto: Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente…

-Ya estoy aquí!-Saludó alegre Joey.

-Esto…Joey valla que rápido has llegado hoy…

-Sí, es que ha habido un apagón y no hemos podido seguir con la clase, anda, Seto que pasa… ¿te alegras de verme?,-Dijo, mirando a su entrepierna. ¿Qué estás viendo? (en la tele) Espera…ese soy yo...¡SOY YO! SETOOOOOOOOO ERES UN PERVERTIDOOOO!¿¡Como se te ocurre grabarme haciendo eso!  
>ME LAS PAGARÁS SETO KAIBA...<p> 


End file.
